


Tamási baromságai

by Sarokpad



Category: Nincs fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarokpad/pseuds/Sarokpad





	Tamási baromságai

**Tamási Áron**

Tamási Áron 1897 szeptember tizenkilencedikén vagy huszadikán látta meg a napvilágot Farkaslakán. A dátumot kétségek övezik, ugyanis legtöbb nyilvántartásában, sőt még a halotti anyakönyvi kivonatában is 19-én született, de akadnak olyan hivatalos papírok is, amelyekben huszadika van feltűntetve.

**Élete**

Tamási szegény, kisbirtokos székely földműveléssel foglalkozó családba született. Egy balesetnek köszönhetően elvesztette egyik hüvelykujját, ezért a szülei elhatározták, hogy taníttatni fogják, hiszen nem lesz képes a földművelésre. 1904-től a Farkaslak-ai Elemi iskolába járt, majd 1910-től [székelyudvarhelyi](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sz%C3%A9kelyudvarhely) [római katolikus főgimnázium](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tam%C3%A1si_%C3%81ron_Gimn%C3%A1zium)ba járt. 1916-ban behívták katonának, majd 17-ben hadiérettségit tett. Ki akart törni az elődök paraszti életformájából, a városi-polgári életforma felé. Ezért [1918](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/1918). [november 18-án](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/November_18.) megkezdte jogi tanulmányait.

Az [első világháború](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Els%C5%91_vil%C3%A1gh%C3%A1bor%C3%BA) után családjával együtt a Romániához csatolt [Erdélyben](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erd%C3%A9ly) maradt, majd [1923](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/1923) júliusában, huszonhat éves korában kivándorolt az [Amerikai Egyesült Államokba](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amerikai_Egyes%C3%BClt_%C3%81llamok), ahol többféle munkát is végzett.

Írói karrierje épp ekkoriban kezdett beindulni, Szász Tamás, a pogány című novellájával ekkor nyerte meg a [Keleti Újság](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keleti_%C3%9Ajs%C3%A1g) novellapályázatát. A [székely](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sz%C3%A9kelyek) népballadák, népdalok és népi mókák ihlették azokat a novellákat, amelyekből első kötete, a Lélekindulás összeállt. Amerikából küldte haza a kéziratot a kolozsvári kiadóhoz, ahol [1925](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/1925)-ben megjelent. A műre a romániai magyar és a magyarországi irodalom is azonnal felfigyelt.

A két háború között gyors egymást követően jelentek meg novelláskötetei, regényei is, közülük is az elsők között A szűzmáriás királyfi, amit javarészt még Amerikában írt, de csak hazatelepülése után fejezett be. Ezután jött a Címeresek, amelyekben az erdélyi világ feszültségeit rajzolta meg, majd fő műve, az Ábel-trilógia. Előbb az [Ábel a rengetegben](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%81bel_a_rengetegben), majd folytatásai: Ábel az országban és Ábel Amerikában, melyek tartalmát javarészt saját életéből merítette.

A [második világháború](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C3%A1sodik_vil%C3%A1gh%C3%A1bor%C3%BA) után (melyben tartalékosként szolgált, ténylegesen azonban sohasem hívták be) Magyarországon maradt, az [1945-ös választások](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/1945-%C3%B6s_v%C3%A1laszt%C3%A1sok) után pedig egyike lett annak a tíz (később tizenkét) kiemelkedő közéleti személyiségnek, akiket az alakuló [Nemzetgyűlés](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orsz%C3%A1ggy%C5%B1l%C3%A9s) külön törvény alapján meghívott képviselőnek a parlamentbe. A felkérést elfogadta, egyidejűleg a [Nemzeti Parasztpárt](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nemzeti_Parasztp%C3%A1rt) színeiben a fővárosi [törvényhatósági bizottság](https://hu.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=T%C3%B6rv%C3%A9nyhat%C3%B3s%C3%A1gi_bizotts%C3%A1g&action=edit&redlink=1) tagja is lett.

[1949](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/1949) és [1953](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/1953) között kiszorították az irodalmi életből, egyúttal akadémiai levelező tagságától is megfosztották; ekkoriban leginkább jeleneteket, bábjátékokat, verses önéletrajzot írt. A [Sztálin](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joszif_Visszarionovics_Szt%C3%A1lin) halála utáni enyhülés jegyében [1954](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/1954)-től a [Hazafias Népfront](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hazafias_N%C3%A9pfront) Országos Tanácsának tagja lett, és megjelenhettek cikkei, elbeszélései is, valamint kitüntették a [Kossuth-díjjal](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kossuth-d%C3%ADj) is. [1956](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/1956) szeptemberétől [1957](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/1957) áprilisáig a [Magyar Írók Szövetségének](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magyar_%C3%8Dr%C3%B3k_Sz%C3%B6vets%C3%A9ge) társelnöke volt. [1956](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/1956). [október 31-én](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Okt%C3%B3ber_31.) a [Petőfi Párt](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pet%C5%91fi_P%C3%A1rt) Irányító Testületének tagjává választották. [1963](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/1963)-tól az [Országos Béketanács](https://hu.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Orsz%C3%A1gos_B%C3%A9ketan%C3%A1cs&action=edit&redlink=1) elnökségi tagja volt.

Tamási Áron [1966](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/1966). [május 26-án](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C3%A1jus_26.) hunyt el [Budapesten](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Budapest). Kívánságára szülőfalujában, [Farkaslakán](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Farkaslaka) temették el. Itt látható a sírja a templomkertben; sírkövén ez a felirat olvasható:

„Törzsében székely volt, fia Hunniának

Hűséges szolgája bomlott századának.”

**Főbb művei**

  * Szász Tamás, a pogány – Kolozsvár - 1922 – novella
  * Ördögváltozás - Csík – 1923 – novella
  * Ősvigasztalás - USA, 1924 – dráma
  * Ábel a rengetegben - Kolozsvár - 1932 - regény
  * Ábel az országban - Kolozsvár - 1933 - regény
  * Ábel Amerikában - Budapest - 1934 - regény
  * Hegyi patak – 1959 - színmű
  * Énekes madár. Székely népi játék - Bukarest - 1968



**Emlékezete**

Özvegye halála előtt [Budapesten](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Budapest) létrehozta a Tamási Áron Alapítványt, amelynek feladatává tette az író szellemi hagyatékának gondozását, annak anyagi vonatkozásaival együtt. Az Alapítvány elnöke haláláig [Sütő András](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%BCt%C5%91_Andr%C3%A1s_\(%C3%ADr%C3%B3\)) volt, tagjai [Ablonczy László](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ablonczy_L%C3%A1szl%C3%B3), [Pálffy G. István](https://hu.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=P%C3%A1lffy_G._Istv%C3%A1n&action=edit&redlink=1), [Tamás Menyhért](https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tam%C3%A1s_Menyh%C3%A9rt) és [Ugrin Aranka](https://hu.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ugrin_Aranka&action=edit&redlink=1).

**Rövid tartalma a könyvnek:**

**1920 környékén indul a történet, Erdélyben, egy székely család, név szerint Szakállasék otthonában. Az anya fiával, Ábellel van otthon, csak ebéd után megy el krumplit/pityókát ásni, az apja, Gergő erdőpásztor, heti egy vagy két alkalommal jár csak haza.**

**  
Itt kezdődik el a tényleges történet: Az apja egy nyulat hoz, megnyúzzák a nyulat, majd az apa közli Ábellel, hogy a Hargitába kell mennie erdőpásztornak. Ábelnek egyáltalán nem tetszik az ötlet, hogy erdőpásztor legyen, de nem tehet ez ellen semmit sem. Egy jócskán megviselt faházban kell laknia, amiben találkozik hű társával: Bolhával a kutyával. Otthonról egy macskát két tyúkot és egy kecskét visz magával. Első éjszakája szörnyen telik, másnap pedig meglátogatja az igazgató, aki elmagyarázza a teendőket: hogy fát kell árulnia, és hogy a kidőlt fákat eladhatja és azt a pénzt meg is tarthatja. Mivel nincs rendes szék és asztal, ágy pedig egyáltalán nincs, az igazgató küld bútorokat is a fiúnak.**

**  
Másnap Ábel az erdőben talál pár ládát az erdőben, tele fegyverrel és tölténnyel, amiből két puskát és hozzá töltényt is elrak magának. Talál még 10 bombát, ám ekkor még nem tudja hogy valóban bombák. Az egyiket elveszi és meggyújtja. Sikerül elég távolra érnie, mire a bomba felrobban. Pár öl fa dől ki a robbanás által, és ezekkel Ábel ebből már könnyű pénzre tesz szert. Később sikerül is eladnia ezeket. Dávid Pál könyveket hozott Ábelnek, s cserébe fát kapott.  
Néhány nap múltán megérkezik három barát, az egyik megtanítja lőni Ábelt, s szép napokat töltenek négyesben, bár Ábel számára nem felhőtlen a boldogság, ugyanis elégetik a füzeteit, mondván, ezek jóra nem tanítják. Megígéri azonban, hogy küld helyettük értékes olvasmányokat. Később nagy búcsúzkodás során a barátok „elfelejtenek” fizetni.**

**  
Néhány nap múlva megérkezik Márkus az ígért könyvekkel és az elismervénnyel, miszerint a fa árát befizették a bankba. Ezt látja Fuszulán is, aki már eddig is sok fát vásárolt Ábeltől, s most úgy dönt, cselhez folyamodik. Nem fizet a fáért, hanem egy hamis elismervényt ad Ábelnek. Az átverés hamar kiderül, az igazgatónak és Ábelnek sikerül elfognia Fuszulánt. Kezét megkötik, a lábát azonban szabadon hagyják, így mialatt viszik a város felé, Fuszulán megszökik, az igazgató pedig súlyos sérüléseket szenved.**

**  
Az igazgató tart attól, hogy Fuszulán visszatér Ábelhez bosszút állni, így odaküldi Surgyélánt, a mogorva csendőrt. Viszonyuk az első perctől ellenséges, Surgyélán ki akarja szolgáltatni magát Ábellel. Surgyélán fog egy sast, ám amikor beviszi a házba az megöli a macskát, Bolhának pedig kivájja az egyik szemét. Büntetése azonban nem marad el, vacsora lesz belőle.**

**A sashús azonban büdös, rágós és ehetetlen. A két férfi mégis megeszi, s Ábelt ágynak is dönti tőle a betegség. Surgyélán ápolja, s látszólag minden falatot a betegnek ad. Titokban azonban kijár a ház mögé és megeszi a kecskét.** **☹** **Ábel ezt csak akkor tudja meg, amikor megérkezik Fuszulán és elmegy Surgyélánnal.**

****  
Ekkor érkezik meg Ábel apja a szomorú hírrel, Ábel édesanyja meghalt. Ábel elmeséli a Fuszulán-, sas- és a Surgyélán-kalandot, s eldöntik, elfogják a két betyárt. Tervük azonban nem sikerül, nem mernek tenni a két betyár ellen. A végső megoldást a tüdőbeteg Márkus jelenti, aki immár ittas állapotban elkezd prédikálni a bűnről, a bűnbeesésről, arról, hogy mindenkit szeret édesanyja. Másnapra Márkus meghal, a két betyár pedig önként feladja magát a csendőrségen.  
Ábel felmond és úgy dönt, nekivág az országnak hű kutyájával, Bolhával.

**„A szegények és az elnyomottak zászlaját fogom örökké hordozni, bármerre vezéreljen is az utam..” Így szól a könyv utolsó sora.**

**Remélem élveztétek a bemutatót, és legalább egy kicsit is figyeltetek a mondandónkra**


End file.
